


Dealing with the Distance

by taeharu



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, College, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nudes, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Smut, Snapchat, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeharu/pseuds/taeharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Makoto are now in Tokyo. Not able to live close or together considering their Universities are very distant to each other, their time together is reduced to almost none. It is during those times apart that Haruka gets needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuse for this. It's not even good.  
> But I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm trash.  
> This is rushed, unnecessary and dumb. I'm serious when I say it's not good.  
> (I had a rough week.)
> 
> Good reading!

After Haruka and his boyfriend move to Tokyo to study, they have heard many complaints from their friend Nagisa. The blond couldn’t accept not seeing them every day, his voice squeaky through the phone as he spoke.

“You moved to Tokyo!” he had said, Rei asking him to speak lower in the background. “We need a way to communicate!”

Haruka stared at his phone in Makoto’s hand, loudspeaker on. A glance at his boyfriend and the taller man understood the raven had no comments to add to Nagisa’s stupid sentences.

“We are talking now, Nagisa,” Makoto said, smiling even though he knew Nagisa couldn’t see him. “And don’t worry. Haru and I will come back home for holidays.”

“Still! I can’t wait until then, and the phone doesn’t allow me to see you!” Nagisa insisted. From his tone, Haruka knew he wore his determined expression – brows furrowed, eyes serious and lips in a thin line, his brain working to come up with a solution. “Hah! I know what to do!”

Haruka allowed himself to smile a little. He knows the blond too well.

“There’s this app called ‘Snapchat’. You use it to take pictures or videos and send it to friends. There’s also a way to use video to communicate live! It’s called video chat!” Nagisa cheered. “You bought new phones before moving, right? Just download it and then add me!”

After that conversation, Makoto convinced Haruka to download it. He said it would be easier that way, both for them and for Nagisa. Since they were in his house, the raven stood from his place on the couch and walked towards his room, coming back to the living room with his blue iPhone in hands. He handed it to Makoto, who smiled and nodded in understanding.

Once the app was installed, they proceeded to get to know it. They got usernames (‘haruneko’ for Haruka and ‘makoneko’ for Makoto – both of them being of the brunet’s choice). Makoto added Nagisa, as instructed by the blond, and then recorded a video of himself saying he misses home. Haruka simply hit the circle button and shot a picture of his kitchen, saying he wants his house back. He wanted to say his apartment is too small, but there was no space. He didn’t like the character limit.

Then, months later, they still use the app to send home nice things about Tokyo. Not only that, but Makoto often sends Haruka pictures and videos whenever they can’t see each other for some time. They live two train rides away from each other, and it’s been rough on the raven; he’s been with Makoto his whole life, and now that they’re finally dating, he wishes he could spend more time with his boyfriend.

He’s researching on the internet one day when he crosses around an article. “High School student’s naked pictures leak on the internet”, it says. He’s not interested in that kind of thing, reading about teenager’s mistakes. If only, he thinks their life would be easier if not exposed like that… but something makes him curious. Is it common to take naked pictures of yourself? Why would someone do that? And how would they leak? Hah, if only she used Snapchat to send them…

Then. They would only last 10 seconds tops. And then be gone.

He doesn’t understand why he thought of the app, or why he’s still thinking about the idea of taking naked ‘selfies’, but it’s. Interesting.

He hasn’t seen Makoto for almost a month now. He misses him, and his body, too. He’s been craving his boyfriend in a level that’s almost not appropriate but he can’t help himself. It’s too strong, and he’d kill for a picture of Makoto, naked and sprawled on the bed, right now.

Maybe Makoto would want that too.

“I want to try something out,” he texts his boyfriend. “Are you alone?”

As he awaits for Makoto’s answer, he goes back to his research. His trainer wanted him to write a five-page essay about swimming technics and the basics every swimmer should know. This kind of thing is why he didn’t want to go pro in the first place: the way he’s supposed to treat swimming like an obligation, a job. It’s not supposed to be like that.

When he glances over to his phone again, the LED light is blinking.

“Just got home! I have to leave again in two hours,” Makoto texted him back. “But, yes, I’m alone. What is it?”

Looking at his laptop screen and deciding to do his work later, he stands, phone in hand, and heads to the bedroom. As he undresses, he starts to think that this is maybe a bad idea. It’s stupid, actually. Makoto will probably laugh at him later.

He lies back on the bed, completely naked, and opens the app. As his face appear on the screen, he tries and takes a shot. There’s nothing… indecent going on there. His face is visible, his chest and stomach, but nothing else. “Thinking about you,” he types, cheeks warming. He’s feeling ridiculous, but also bold. There’s a rush of excitement in his actions, and maybe it’s not that bad. He hasn’t done anything wrong, has he?

He sends it to Makoto and waits anxiously. When his phone vibrates, he’s kind of disappointed to see it’s a text.

“HARU!” it reads. “wHAT ARE YOU DOING!”

Sighing through his nose, he opens Snapchat once again. He’s not hard – though the adrenaline of sending Makoto such a thing did awaken his hibernating body – so he decides it’s not time for a dick pic yet. Not sure what else to do, he stands and heads to the bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror. He turns to his side, remembering how Makoto complimented his body and the way he arches his back when he cums. It’s embarrassing, but he tries to curve his body the same way, snapping a picture and sending it without a text.

Then, Makoto’s username is flashing on his Snapchat screen, a pink square almost begging to be pressed. Swallowing hard, he thumbs his boyfriend username, almost dropping his phone when the picture opens.

“Makoto,” he whispers to himself, his free hand moving south to rub at his cock, heart beating fast in his chest. Makoto did it. He sent Haruka a dick pic – already hard and glistering (did Makoto lube himself thinking about his boyfriend’s pictures?).

Haruka decides it’s time to take it to the next level, almost running to the bedroom and jumping on the bed. He finds a comfortable position and takes hold of his cock, holding his phone up and pressing the circle button. He moves his hand up and down, the thought of Makoto seeing this only making him harder. He moans and teases himself, wanting to record more but noticing his time is up. He hurries to press send and awaits, his hand not stopping its movements. Will Makoto send him a video, too? He hopes so. There’s nothing better than to watch Makoto touching himself, the way he gets so into it. He’s passionate about everything, pleasure-wise included.

He doesn’t have to wait long until Makoto’s username is flashing on his screen again. This time, it’s a purple square. Haruka’s mouth waters in anticipation.

He thumbs it and watches Makoto smear lube on his shaft, those sweet noises echoing through his speakers, the brunet’s moans in the background. Haruka wishes he could be there, he wishes he could touch Makoto and suck him dry, feel the now familiar weight on his tongue and tease him just like he deserves. When the video ends, he audibly whines, wanting to see more, to hear more.

Looking for some lube himself, he squirts it on his palm and spreads his legs, lifting his hips and testing out his hole. He’d used a dildo last night, his need for Makoto being too much for him to handle, so he inserts two fingers and feels himself relax. Thinking of the times Makoto has been inside him, it makes it all so much better and easier to handle.

Stretching his other arm as far as he can while holding his phone, he starts to record. Makoto loves when he fingers himself, he says Haruka looks just like when he’s swimming. When he hits his prostate, his hips stutter, making his neglected cock twitch and smear pre-cum over his stomach. He hopes Makoto can see it.

Just as he sends it to the brunet, his phone vibrates. Makoto has texted him.

“Swipe my username to the right,” it’s all it says. Haruka hurries to do as told, a chat screen appearing. On the bottom right of the screen, a yellow square turns blue, and suddenly Makoto’s face shows up, his ragged breathing coming out of the speakers. He tells Haruka how to make him appear and soon the raven is seeing himself on the screen too.

“Swipe up, it’ll change the camera. I want to see you touching yourself,” Haruka hears, following Makoto’s instructions. “God, look at you. You couldn’t wait until next week, could you? Always so horny and needy, wanting me like that.”

“Y-yes,” Haruka stutters, rolling his hips and curling his fingers, moaning to the feeling. He wants Makoto there, he wants Makoto to touch him and whisper on his ear just like he always does. He almost can’t believe how much he wants Makoto. “I miss you.”

Makoto groans, pace speeding up as his hand moves up and down his shaft, Haruka’s eyes glued to his movements. His mouth feels dry. “I miss you, too. I want you so much.”

Haruka feels like crying. He’s been touching himself frequently this past month, his need to be with Makoto too intense for him to handle. He knows he’s still alone and that he’ll have to wait another week until they’re free to see each other, but it’s something. Having Makoto there, wanting him just as much, watching him. It’s enough, for now.

He hears his boyfriend chuckle, his pretty laugh still so perfect. “This is so intense, I’m almost there already.”

“Cum with me,” Haruka begs, moving his hand to grab on his cock, mimicking Makoto’s movements. “Let’s cum together, Makoto.”

“Yeah,” is all he hears, Makoto’s hand speeding up. Haruka bites his lips and thrusts upwards, fucking his hand as he watches Makoto do the same. He loves him, there’s no way of denying it. He loves him so much it hurts, and not being able to be with him it’s like torture. He knows he won’t be able to keep his hands to himself once they see each other, but he won’t have too. Makoto loves him, too. Wants him, too. And although he has known that for some time now, it’s like he’s finally seeing it. Everything until now felt like a dream, but now it’s real. He wants to be with Makoto for his whole life, and he knows that’s what Makoto wants, too.

“I love you,” Haruka chokes out, his eyes tearing up and his movements stuttering. “Makoto- I love you.”

He hears Makoto curse, his voice breathy and rushed. “I’m cumming… Ha- Haru, I love you-“

And then, they cum, Haruka’s eyes staying open just enough for him to see his boyfriend spilling all over his hand. He moans loudly and his mind goes blank, his heart clenching in his chest. His hips shoot upwards as his hand increases its pressure, having him roll his eyes to the back of his head. Every orgasm with Makoto is his best, each and every one ripping through him and completely unravelling him.

He feels his body relax on the bed, bringing the phone closer to his ear to listen to Makoto’s breathing. He’s all dirty, his stomach covered in cum as well as his hand, maybe even his sheets.

“Do me a favor,” Makoto speaks after some time, his voice only a whisper. “Snap me a picture of your mess before you clean up?”

Haruka laughs at that. “Pervert.”

“Hey! You’re the one who started all this!” Makoto defends himself, laughing as well. “Not complaining, though. We could try some Skype next time. Though you’d have to finally create an account as I’ve been telling you to.”

“Yeah. Maybe some time later.”

“I’m gonna go now,” Makoto says, and although Haruka can’t see him – his arms still feeling like jelly and his body refusing to do as he commands – he knows the brunet is smiling. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Haruka mumbles back, eyes threatening to close. The lack of sound means Makoto has turned off their video chat, and Haruka decides it’s time to stop lying around and do something productive. He grabs his phone and sends Makoto the picture he wanted, of his stomach and now flaccid cock glistering with cum. He leaves the phone on the bed and heads to the bathroom, deciding to take a shower.

 _It’s okay_ , he thinks. He loves Makoto, and although he misses him… there could be worse scenarios. He’s fine with them like that, if it means for Makoto to love him back. They can live together once they’re done with college. Haruka smiles. That’s a nice thought to hang on.

When he goes back to his bedroom to get his phone, the LED light is shining. There’s a Snapchat notification.

“makoneko took a screenshot!” it says.

Haruka screams internally.

**Author's Note:**

> It's time to kick me out of the fandom.  
> And I have literally no idea how the Snapchat app is on iOS. I mean, I have a Galaxy S5 and just gave Haru an iPhone because there's one that's blue, right? Anyway, I was thinking about Haru sending Makoto some spicy nudes and this happened. I'll have them do that some other time later (I sweAR I'LL WRITE MORE!!!!!!! I just need some time......)
> 
> As usual, please comment! Reading the nice things you guys write makes my day!


End file.
